


And Her Soul Fled Down to the Shades

by theforgetfulalchemist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgetfulalchemist/pseuds/theforgetfulalchemist
Summary: One night on the Argo, Hazel has a dream of an olive skinned girl with her brother's eyes saying goodbye.
Kudos: 19





	And Her Soul Fled Down to the Shades

Finally/she released her weapons, and with a moan/her soul fled resentfully down to the shades

-the death of Camilla, The Aeneid book eleven

She was dreaming about New Orleans again.

Hazel had been dreaming about her old hometown more and more lately, the more she missed Camp Jupiter, the more she missed Percy and Annabeth.

So as her body lay comfortably in her bunk on the Argo, in her mind she walked the French Quarter where she grew up.

She smiled as she caught glimpses of people she recognized, people long dead.

"I've been waiting for you."

The light voice of a young girl rang out behind her and it seemed to stop time. The people on the street froze with Hazel as she slowly turned around.

Nobody had ever spoken to her in these dreams before. She wondered who it could be. Her eyes settled on the source of the voice, but she had no idea who it was.

It was an olive-skinned girl with sleek black hair. She was maybe Italian. A green beret was pushed down almost over her eyes and a storm of freckles dotted her face.

She gave Hazel a toothy smile.

Suddenly there seemed to be no-one but Hazel and this girl, who continued to smile serenely.

"Who are you?" Hazel croaked in a daze.

"You know who I am, big sister."

Hazel felt like she couldn't breath. Of course, how could she have missed her brother's smile in her, his eyes, his face?

"Bianca." she whispered.

Bianca nodded and took Hazel's hand.

"I'm so glad I could finally meet you." she said, cupping Hazel's face with her hands. "Thank you so much for taking such good care of Nico."

"But how..." Hazel asked hoarsely, absently enfolding her sister's hand in her own. "Nico said you chose rebirth."

"I did. My new self is about to be born. This is the last time I'll ever be Bianca di Angelo. I just came to say goodbye."

Hazel's throat constricted.

"He missed you. So much." she managed.

"I know." Bianca said sadly. "But sometimes in life we just have to know when to let go. You know that."

Hazel thought of a long ago day, a horse ride and a shared birthday cupcake.

"Yeah, you're right. But he's right next door, couldn't you...?"

Bianca shook her head.

"I considered it. But I think it's better if I don't see him. It would only be painful for him. He can't bring me back now. It's better if he just moves on. If we both do."

Hazel swallowed and Bianca smiled tenderly.

"Just tell him both his sisters love him." Bianca told her. "And please look after him. I know he thinks he's the older brother and he has to protect you, but really...? He's the one who needs you."

Hazel grinned. "He can be sort of a wimp, huh?"

Bianca laughed.

"I wish we had had more time together. If I had an older sister like you..."

she shook her head again, what she thought her life with a sister would be like lost in silence.

Instead Bianca squeezed Hazel's hand one last time.

"Be safe, big sister. You and Nico stick together. Oh...and if you could? Tell Percy 'thanks for everything' and tell Annabeth 'I'm glad they found you'."

Hazel had no idea what she meant but she agreed.

"Okay, I will."

Bianca smiled and waved silently as if she was already being pulled into the next life as she slowly faded.

Hazel woke, her eyes still closed. As she pulled her blankets around her and sat up, there was a knock on her door and it opened.

Nico was standing in the door frame, illuminated by the lanterns in the hall.

"Sis, are you okay? You were talking in your sleep..."

Without a word she jump out of bed and tackled her brother in a tight hug.

"Uh, Hazel? What is it?" Nico asked, startled.

"Nothing, just...I love you, Nico."

Nico stroked her hair, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I love you too, Sis."

And though neither mentioned it they both could swear they felt a swelling joy from somewhere below them, like someone setting out to start a new life.


End file.
